Trixie Lulamoon
Trixie is a unicorn pony and a traveling magician who is featured as the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel and makes background appearances in Bridle Gossip and The Return of Harmony Part 1. She tends to speak in the third person and refers to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie visits Ponyville with her one-mare show, in which she shows off, extremely exaggerates, and boasts about her abilities. The name Trixie is a diminutive form of Beatrix. Bio In Boast Busters, Trixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be "the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria." At her show, Trixie boasts constantly about her great magical abilities. She claims to have vanquished an ursa major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one pony. Only two ponies, Snips and Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight Sparkle, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trixie then proclaims herself victorious, and ends her show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Trixie herself tires of it, and sends them away. Snips refers to her as "The G an' P T," shortening her title. Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behavior and is far more skeptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them. This leads the pair to seek out an ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the ursa minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an ursa major, and ask Trixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it. Her stage magic proves useless, and she admits that she can't defeat an ursa major and never has, and that she fabricated the whole story to make herself look better. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the ursa minor to sleep and gives it a "bottle" of milk constructed from the water tower before sending it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie is surprised to find out that the monster they faced was actually an ursa minor, the baby version of an ursa major, who was only cranky after being woken up by Snips and Snails. After the explanation, however, Trixie resumes her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and once again proclaims herself "Great and Powerful." Trixie then uses a smokescreen to poorly conceal her exit from town. After it dissipates, she gallops out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging on her own. Multiple Trixies can be seen in the background shot of Ponyville's town square in Bridle Gossip, along with two ponies with the same design but different color schemes. Trixie makes her second major appearance in Magic Duel, returning to Ponyville and wreaking havoc using her new magic powers (fueled by the Alicorn Amulet), and then confronting Twilight Sparkle and challenging her to a duel as revenge. Trixie explains her motive for revenge is because after the time Twilight Sparkle had shown up Trixie when she defeated the ursa minor, Trixie could no longer perform her traveling magic show, as other ponies in Equestria mocked and ostracized her for it, and then she had to take a job at Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm to earn her keep, which in the end humiliated her. She proceeds to beat Twilight in the titular duel and banishes her from Ponyville. She then takes over Ponyville, remaking it in her own image, forcing its citizens to do labor for her, and punishing anyone who refuses. She is especially hard on Snips and Snails, constantly making them work harder. When Twilight returns claiming she knows Trixie cheated, Trixie fakes innocence, and when Twilight claims to have an amulet stronger than Trixie's she quickly calls this impossible but accepts a second duel when Twilight unrelentingly mocks her. In the second duel Trixie is only able to cast one spell before staring on in horror as Twilight performs spells that she herself cannot. Immediately after Twilight wins, Trixie steals her amulet claiming she can rule over all of Equestria with it. She removes her Alicorn Amulet and puts the new one on, but Twilight reveals this was all a trick she set up, and Rainbow Dash snatches away the Alicorn Amulet and gives it to Zecora to put back in hiding. At the end of the episode, Trixie provides fireworks to back Twilight's entertainment provision for the visiting Saddle Arabians, then apologizes to her whilst putting on her hat and cape from Boast Busters, explaining that the amulet had corrupted her and she couldn't stop herself from being cruel to everypony. Trixie asks Twilight for forgiveness, to which Twilight obliges. Following her declaration that she has become the "Great and Apologetic Trixie," she repeats her smokescreen escape, tripping whilst doing so. In the movie Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Trixie joins the team in finding Atlantis. After they reach Atlantis, They are met by Kida, daughter of the Atlantean King. Kida discovers that Milo can read the Atlantean language, long forgotten by her own people. They our heroes dive to read ancient underwater murals, and learn about the Heart of Atlantis, which is the source of the power that saved Atlantis from the tidal wave and of the strange blue gems that each Atlanean wears. As they leave the ruins, they are caught by Rourke, Trixie, and the rest of the team, who have turned mercenary and are after the Heart Of Atlantis. They find the crystal in a chamber below the King's quarters. Kida is drawn to the crystal and infused with its power. Rourke plans to take Kida to the surface, but Milo protests, stating that without the Heart, Atlantis will be wiped out of existence. Rourke, taking no regard of this, orders his crew to move on, but not after personally punching Milo in the face and mocking him of his discovery by breaking the frame for his picture of his grandfather. Outraged, the other team members turn against him and give in support for Milo and the Atlanteans, and Rourke, unmoved by this, leaves them all behind with Trixie and Helga and the rest of his men. The King, mortally wounded by Rourke, gives Milo his crystal and begs him to rescue his daughter and save Atlantis. Milo and the Atlanteans discover how to use the crystals to activate ancient flying machines and they give chase as an air force. Rourke plans to escape through an ancient volcano with the crystal on tow, but Milo, his team, and our heroes arrive, engaging into a fight against Rourke's troops. During the lengthy battle, Milo's friends, our heroes, and the Atlanteans gained the upper hand against Rourke's forces and annihilated them, while Milo and Twilight rammed their machine into Rourke's blimp, causing it lose altitude slowly. Determined to 'lighten the load', the greedy Rourke and Trixie betray Helga by throwing her off to the volcano base, saying that it's nothing personal. They then engage into a fight with Milo and Twilight, and during their scuffle, the fatally wounded Helga pops out her flare gun and shoots at the blimp as retribution for Rourke's betrayal, while one of the Miner Trains fires an RPG at the blimp, causing the blimp to set on fire and descend in a faster rate, much to Rourke's anger. Losing what's left of his sanity, Rourke grabs an axe to kill Milo, but the latter takes a piece of glass containing the crystal's essence and uses it to make a scratch on Rourke's arm, turning Rourke into a crystallized monster. Milo then pushed the crystallized Rourke into the blimp's propellers, shattering him to a million pieces. As the pieces scatter, they break the chains of the cargo hold, allowing Milo and his friends to take the crystal back to the city to save the whole civilization from an imminent volcanic eruption caused by their battle. But as the blimp falls down, Trixie kicks Twilight over the side, and as the unicorn hangs on for dear life, Trixie then picks up a metal pole and is determined to terminate Twilight for good. But then Willy fires a harpoon into her tail which pins her to the blimp. Then our heroes draw fire at the blimp, in which it blows up. Killing Trixie, but Twilight jumps off at the last second and almost makes it to the other ship but misses but is caught by Optimus. Then in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, she then returns as it is revealed that Queen Chrysalis had brought her back to life by using the Book of the Dead, and she has became Queen Chrysalis' apprentice and has also team up with Diesel 10 and Splatter and Dodge, but however she is really annoyed by the two brothers. And then later when Anakin, Padmé, C-3PO, and R2 arrive on Geonosis after seeing Obi-Wan's message they go to rescue him, they are captured, and Trixie, along with the other villains, Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, and Nute Guneray went to see there executions in the arena, but however they escape their chains and the Jedi Council and the Clone Army lead by Master Yoda arrived just in time and save them. Personality Trixie assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect. Twilight Sparkle's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting and arrogant nature. Trixie claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. It's at this point where Trixie drops her "Great and Powerful" persona. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies. Since then, she gave herself to the Dark Side of the Force. In which made her very conceited, and slowly she obtained a lust for power. Physical Appearance Trixie is a female unicorn with a brilliant azure coat and has pale cornflower blue hair with pale cerulean stripes. And has a light blue magic wand with a crescent moon as a Cutie Mark, And most times, Trixie wears a purple wizard's hat and cape with star patterns. And then after joining the Sith, she gained a black sith hood. And most times wears a purple belt with a holster for her pistol Main Weaponry *Luger P08 pistol *Dual-Phased Lightsaber (destroyed in " ") *2 Curved Hilt Lightsabers Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Marksmanship: Piloting skills: Trivia *Trixie meets Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magic Duel. *Trixie meets Stuingtion's Engines, The Autobots, and Rattlesnake Jake in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Trixie Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Arrogant characters Category:Boastful Characters Category:Liars Category:Cheaters Category:Scapegoats Category:Cowards Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:God Wannabe Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Delusional characters Category:Henchman Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith Assassians Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Pilots Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Apprentice Trainers